Alone I Break
by Princesa Lonni
Summary: AU. If it hadn't been for him, she would have broken the day they began to ridicule her.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by a very talented young lady to pick this story up from a good friend of mine who happily allowed me to adopt it. Thanks Kevin for letting me to take over this piece.**

…

_Alone I Break_

_By: Princesa Lonni_

_Prologue_

…

Heavy rain pelted against the window pane of the school building as classes commenced and students held their heads in their hands trying desperately to stay awake and listen to their teacher's recitation.

Rin Ueda glanced out the window, gazing at the grey sky and heavy downfall before picking up her wooden graphite pencil again and resuming her notes. She sighed, writing down the formulas that were being written on the board; her mind wandering to other places like what she was going to do when her final class of the day ended.

"And that class," the teacher said turning to look back at them letting the stick of chalk he was holding drop to the desk top before smiling, "is how you perform Heroin's formula. Now for tonight I want you to do page four hundred and fifty-eight, questions four a through d, seven d through e, twelve a through i, and nineteen a through f. This assignment will be due on Monday." The bell rang causing the students to begin packing their bags to head back to their dorms. "One more thing, I hope to see you all at the Back to School pep rally this afternoon. Have a nice weekend."

Rin slung her brown one strapped backpack over her shoulder and stood up from her seat, slowly walking down the stairs of the auditorium like classroom and out the door. Walking down the crowded hall of the school building towards the cafeteria to pick up a snack before heading back to her dorm room, she bumped into a tall, slender male.

Looking up, she came face to face with what could be an angel but she instantly knew that he was not. Long silver hair hung down his back tied into a tight ponytail at the nap of his neck. Piercing molten gold eyes looked down on her small body in a probing type way. He seemed to be studying her just as she was studying him. The magenta markings on his cheeks contrasted greatly to his pale skin making them stand out better. But what caught her eye the most was the indigo crescent moon that rested on the center of his forehead between silver bangs.

Rin was so caught up in taking in his features she didn't notice another figure approach them touching the boys shoulder before walking away again. The silver haired, golden eyed male looked down at Rin again for one fleeting moment before turning to walk away, "You should watch where you're going, girl."

And just like that, he disappeared around the corner that led to the dean's office. Rin blinked a couple of times watching where the boy disappeared to before turning around and continuing to make her way to the cafeteria, _I wonder who he is. Must be someone transferring into the school._

She gnawed on her lip as she entered the cafeteria before heading over to one of the food displays and picking through; trying to find good enough snacks that would get her through until dinner time came; the silver haired boy still heavily clouding her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alone I Break_

_By: Princesa Lonni_

_Chapter One_

…

Rin woke to the feeling of a pillow hitting her dead square in the face. She groaned before rolling over onto her text book and notebook that lay opened beside her, looking back at the door to her dorm room where her friends and roommates Sango and Kagome stood smiling stupidly.

"Wake up, Rinny," Kagome cooed.

"Wha?" the sleep induced Rin asked as she blinked trying to get her eyes to focus in the lightening of the room.

"And get dressed, we're living in a little bit," Sango added. "It's Friday and today is the Back to School Pep Rally; I'm pretty sure at least one of your teachers mentioned it to you today. Besides, you didn't go freshman and sophomore year so junior year is a must; now up!"

"Why?" Rin asked yawning once again. "Can't I just stay here? Do I really have to go?" There was another yawn as her hand went to her mouth once more to stifle the noise. "You know I don't like those kinds of events."

"Yes you really have to go," Sango said rolling her eyes as she walked further into the room and picked up the pillow that fell on the floor after hitting Rin. "Now get up lazy." She let the pillow hit Rin in the head once more before dropping it. "We have to go to the pep rally then afterwards there's a party in Kouga's dorm; a continuation of the Back to School party."

"C'mon Rin, it'll be fun," Kagome said. "Besides, it would do you some good to get out of this room every now and again. All you ever do is stay cooped up in here all day, every day."

"Exactly, so let's go," Sango said pulling Rin up by the arm. "We have to be out of here by nine and it's already eight fifteen."

"But I have nothing to wear," Rin said.

She was hoping that would work… but it didn't. Sango held up a yellow bag with the words _Forever 21_ written across it in bold blue letters that held something that resembled a shirt and leggings inside, "We've got you covered. We both figured you would say something like that so we took the liberty of going out and buying you something to wear for the night. I'll let you borrow a pair of my heels."

She threw the bag to Rin who caught it with a sigh. "You guys are relentless, did you know that?"

"We know, that's why you love us." Kagome said with a smiled. "Now get up, get ready so that we can go."

Rin sighed again as she pushed herself up off her bed with the palm of her free hand, "Only because you guys asked me to. But if I feel out of place, I'm leaving okay?"

"Fair enough," Sango said with a smile before she pushed her towards the bathroom. "Hurry up now, you don't have long before we have to go."

Rin looked back at them with a glare before pushing opened the bathroom door and stepping inside then closing it behind her. She laid her bag on the counter before stepping over to the marble shower while removing her school uniform she had fallen asleep in. As she unbuttoned the buttons of her blouse, Rin turned the dial for the shower before crystal clear water sprayed out of the shower head glaring all the while; _I _really_ don't want to go._

…

Rin pulled at the hem of her shirt, gazing at herself in the mirror, gnawing on her bottom lip, "Do I really have to wear this you guys?" She looked back over her shoulder glaring at the golden clasps that held the backless neck strapped shirt together. "It's too revealing." Her hand trailed over the bare skin of her shoulders. "I don't like it." She glanced down at the four inch black and gold pumps that adorned her small feet just below the black jeggings she was wearing. "The pants are too tight as well and these shoes are _really _uncomfortable. You guys know I don't walk in heels. Really, do I have to go?"

"Yes you really do, Rin," Sango said as she curled another piece of chocolate brown hair. "It's not that big of a deal; stop complaining."

"But it's too _showy_," Rin huffed pulling at the shirt again.

"No it's not, Rin," Kagome said as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her mid-thigh length black dress. "All it shows is a little bit of your back and shoulders, geez. It's not like you're wearing a tube top and shorts that stop at the middle of your thighs."

Rin sighed again before her hand came to play with one of the barrel curls that rested on her shoulder, continuing to stare at herself in the mirror, "I _really_ don't want to go."

"Oh stop it," Sango said placing a French manicured hand on Rin's shoulder. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. We'll be right there with you the whole time so no worries, kay?"

"If you say so," Rin said looking up at her before glancing back at the mirror one last time. "I guess it's not_ so_ bad."

"Yeah now let's go," Kagome said grabbing one of her arms and pulling her towards the door. "The pep rally starts in fifteen minutes and we need to get down there now so that we're not stuck in a super long line trying to get in."

"Agreed," Sango chimed grabbing Rin's other arm and together they walked out the door, Sango locking it behind them.

…

The room was dimly lit and the music blared through the four large speakers placed in each corner of the gym when Rin, Sango, and Kagome walked inside and it was already starting to give the young girl a headache. She squinted, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the poor lighting of the room; making out the shapes of the bleachers lined against the walls and the basketball rims that hung overhead.

"The committee did a great job with this one," Sango commented aloud. "Check out all the stuff they have in here. I wonder who all is going to perform."

"They couldn't get better lighting though," Rin asked. "It's giving me a headache."

"That's how it's supposed to be, Rin," Kagome said with a smile, "Makes the pep rally a whole lot more fun that way."

Rin merely rolled her eyes before her arm was grabbed once again and she was dragged further into the room; trying desperately to keep from tripping over her heels (that were extremely high for her and way too uncomfortable). Together the three girls stepped onto the lower bench of the bleachers with the word _Juniors _written on the wall in purple Aubrey font letters. Rin adjusted her feet on the floor so that they were comfortable and not too much pressure was put on them.

"How long is it supposed to last," Rin asked playing with her curls again.

"Roughly an hour and a half, usually less," Kagome answered. "Why? Have a hot date later on tonight?" She giggled at her joke making (if they could see it) Rin's nose turn red in embarrassment.

"No, I was just wondering," Rin said looking up at the ceiling. "I've never been to one of these things before, remember?"

"Yeah, we know, we were just teasing," Sango said rolling her eyes before her head began nodding with the song; _Alone I Break _by KoRn.

"I really like this song," Kagome said rocking side to side; watching the people as they entered the gymnasium and began taking seats in their correct sections.

"So do I," Rin said drumming her fingers on the seat of the bleacher to the beat. "I love the lyrics the most because their meaning is so deep."

"Definitely," a male voice said causing the girls to turn and look.

There stood Miroku, the guy that had been crushing on Sango since freshman year but never had the guts to actually ask her out on a date and the one that Sango secretly liked but would never admit it.

"Miroku," Kagome chimed moving over to allow him to sit on the edge of the bleacher. "Bout time you made it, I thought you weren't coming."

"Nah definitely couldn't miss this," Miroku said. "The dance team and the cheerleaders are performing; lots of pretty women shaking a tail feather, did you really think I'd miss that?"

"Lech," Sango murmured rolling her magenta eyes in the darkness at Miroku's remark.

Did I happen to mention that he's also a perv? Yeah, that's something everyone needs to know about this kid.

"My dear Sango, I wish you wouldn't call me that," he said giving her a light smile. "Besides, I still say that you should join the dance team or the cheer squad."

"So you can watch me like a hawk? I don't think so." Was Sango's taut remark before turning her nose up in the air and folding her arms over her chest.

"Anyways, did you guys hear about the new students that just transferred here," Kagome asked changing the subject. "I hear they come from the Takahashi family. And you know what that means."

"If the rumor is true then our school is about to go through a hell of a change," Sango said rubbing the bridge of her nose watching more people walk through the door before the final student entered.

Rin instantly recognized the long silver hair. It was the boy she had run into earlier that day after class as she was making her way to the cafeteria to pick up a snack, _He's a Takahashi?_

"There's one of them," Miroku said pointing to the silver haired boy. "That's Sesshomaru Takahashi, the eldest of the two boys. He stays in the dorm with Kouga since his dorm mate transferred schools this year." His eyes scanned the gym looking for another that looked like Sesshomaru. It took a moment before he spotted a red hoodie with silver hair hanging out over the shoulders sitting at the top of the junior's bleachers. He pointed, making the girls turn their attention, "That's Inuyasha Takahashi; my roommate and the younger of the two boys. He's a bit of a grump so far but I'm sure under that hardnosed exterior he's a total softy."

"He's got _dog ears_," Kagome commented as he pulled his hood off his head fanning himself; her voice almost sounding like she was _cooing _about the statement, "Why does he have _dog ears_?"

"He's a half-breed," Miroku informed them. "Their family is from the dog line of demons. I don't know the whole history about the Takahashi's but rumor has it that Inuyasha's mother stole the great Touga Takahashi right from under Inukimi's – Sesshomaru's mother – nose. So, he's what you would call a bastard child."

"Wow, his life must really suck then," Sango commented. "I'd hate to be known as the reason for a power couple's divorce. It must really bite big ones."

"Yeah well, everyone has their stories," Kagome said as the song changed; _Change (In the House of Flies) _by Deftones. "Hey I really love this song."

"One of their best," Rin said, "but anyways, Miroku how do you know so much about their family?"

"I did my fair share of research." Miroku commented as the gym doors shut and the music was turned off by one of the Student Council members.

…

Silence ensued throughout the entire gym as five students made their way to the center of the room. Everyone watched, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Hi everybody," the blonde female demoness said. "My name is Kirara Yamamoto and I'm your Student Body President." Heavy applause erupted after she introduced herself as the students yelped and rose from their seats to give her a standing ovation.

She handed the microphone over to the orange haired boy that stood at her side, "And I'm Shippo Akira, your Student Body Treasurer."

"I'm Ayame Ito," the red head with pig tails said taking the mic next. There were some whoops from the crowd when she introduced herself, "I'm your senior class representative."

Her hand flew to the left, letting the microphone drop into the hand of the raven haired girl wearing the purple and yellow cheerleading uniform standing beside her, "I'm Kikyou Higurashi, junior class representative."

As the claps erupted, she handed the microphone to the young raven haired man standing beside her, "And I'm Kohaku Taijiya, sophomore class rep."

He tossed it back to Kirara who caught it mid-air and placed it to her lips again before yelling out, "WELCOME BACK TO SHIKON ACADEMY FOR THE 2011-2012 SCHOOL YEAR!"

More applause rang through the room as students chanted their class slogans.

"JUNIORS," rang from the section Rin and the others were sitting as courses of 'SENIORS', 'SOPHOMORES', and 'FRESHMEN' mixed into it. The typical deal for a pep rally (tell me this doesn't apply to every high school out there).

Rin shook her head. _Was it always like this_?

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone," Kirara said with a smile tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder to rest on her back again. The noise died down quickly as everyone settled in their seats again. "Now, before we really get started, I want us to have a quick word from our principle and the founder of this school, Mrs. Asami Sasku!"

A tall blonde woman walked onto the stage and headed towards the Student Council members, a large smile plastered on her face. She hugged Kirara first before moving down the line and taking the microphone. She looked out at the crowd of students before placing the mic to her lips, "Hello Shikon Academy students! Welcome back to another wonderful year."

Applause once again rang out through the gymnasium as the principle nodded her head.

"I wanted to personally welcome the new faces we have, the freshmen especially," she said holding her hand out to the freshman section. Then she turned to the seniors, "And I want to congratulate our seniors for making it to where they are and where they are headed." She paused for a moment before glancing at the sophomores then the juniors, "And as for the juniors and sophomores, welcome back to another fun and academic filled year. I want you all to make the most of everything that my amazing student council members and staff have planned for you this year that they worked all summer on. This pep rally would not be possible if not for their constant planning and hard work. Let's give them a round of applause ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone clapped and people jumped out of their seats, making loud noises ring through the room. Rin didn't understand how they were doing all this; especially when they were mostly standing in heels and dresses, _Bunch of crazies._

"Now, I'm going to stop rambling on and give you back to these amazing coordinators so they can get this show on the road," Principle Asami said handing the microphone back to the blonde.

"Thank you Principle Asami," Kirara said as the woman walked back towards her seat in the side bleachers. "Can we give it up one more time for Principle Asami guys?" Applause began to ring at a defining volume. "I mean what other principle is cooler than she is?"

Shippo laughed as he snatched the microphone out of her hand, "Excuse my girlfriend, she's just super excited about today so don't mind her. Anyways, can I have the volleyball team on deck and the dance squad to the center of the floor? It's time for the first performance of the night!"

Sango stood from her seat, kicking off her shoes before glancing back at her friends, "Save my spot, I'll be back."

"Alright," Kagome said picking up the heels and placing them in Sango's spot.

She ran off as the dance team headed down to the center of the gym floor.

Rin leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Is this normal?"

"Oh yeah," Kagome said nodding. "They do all these different performances and games and give acknowledgement to all the different sports teams here. That's why it lasts so long."

The music started, the heavy bass of _Dance (Remix) _by Big Sean shaking the floor as the girls began dancing, feet stomping against the waxed wood.

"Oh," Rin said nodding her head as she watched as they performed the coordinated dance.

"They look good out there, don't they," Miroku asked; smiling as he leaned forward to get a better look at the way they were moving, "A group of twerking beauties."

"Really Miroku," Kagome asked raising a brow at her friend, "Must you be a pervert 24/7?"

"I blame my father," Miroku said shrugging.

"And your grandfather, and your great-grandfather, and your great-great-grandfather," Kagome said rolling her eyes. "I know, you come from a long line of perverts."

"Monks," Miroku corrected.

"Perverted monks," Kagome said rolling her eyes at him.

"I don't think so," Miroku said shaking his head, "we merely like to acknowledge the beauty of each and every woman that we come across."

"So if I introduced you to my Nana Kaede, would you acknowledge her beauty as well?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

Miroku gnawed on the inside of his cheek, "Did I say each and every woman? I meant each and every _young _woman we come across."

Kagome scuffed before turning back to the dance team, "Whatever."

…

The music stopped moments later as the dance team turned to walk back to their seats when Kirara walked out onto the floor again, "Give it up for the dance team ladies and gentlemen! Weren't they fabulous?"

"Of course they were Kirara," Kikyou said raising her own mic to her lips."Now, help us welcome our very own Shikon Volleyball players!"

_Lift Off _by Jay-Z and Kanye West featuring Beyoncé began to blast through the speakers as the girls ran out of the gym locker-room doors; dumb, dumb lollipops flying out of their hands into the crowd for the kids to catch. One landed directly in Rin's lap and she picked it up before looking at Sango who winked at her before turning to be with her team. Rin smiled in thanks.

"So far the girls have had a great season and it's looking like we're going to the championships with our amazing team captain, Ayame Ito leading us to every victory we've got under our belts this year," Kirara announced reading off a small slip of paper she held in her hands. "Let's give it up for our amazing volleyball players you guys!"

Another loud yowl from the students blasted through the room as the girls came to sit back where they were supposed to be. Sango moved her shoes and sat down on the bleacher between Kagome and Rin.

"Alright, can I have the boy's football team on deck," Kohaku said reading off a piece of paper before looking up again, "And let's get the Shikon Academy staff to the center floor please."

"We have a special treat for you all, from the teachers to you," Shippo said as the staff made their way to the floor.

_Thriller _by Michael Jackson began to play as the teachers took their mark (this is real shit that happened at my school once). Every student began to laugh when they realized that the teachers were getting ready to do the Thriller dance.

"Well this is a first," Sango said through a fit of giggles. "I never thought I'd see Mrs. Kuramoto let loose and dance."

"Same with Mr. Suikotsu, he's always so uptight," Kagome said stifling another laugh.

"And Mr. Hadaka," Rin threw in laughing as she pointed at her pre-calculus teacher that was putting his all into the dance.

"Let's be glad they're not doing something that would be way more embarrassing than this," Miroku said. "Like the Cupid Shuffle."

"Or the Walk It Out," Sango added.

"Oh Kami I would die if I saw that," Kagome chimed letting her head fall back as she began to laugh.

"I think we all would," Rin added.

…

"The teachers were great weren't they," Kirara said as the music died down and she walked onto the floor again. "Let's give them a round of applause guys."

Students stood as they began to clap, making the teachers beam with happiness that they could do something nice for their students.

"Alright, alright, settle down again," Kirara said. "Well actually, don't settle down. Turn up the hype and help us welcome our boys football team!"

_All I Do Is Win _began blaring through the speakers as the boys ran out through the gym before huddling up together, bouncing on their toes.

"It's been a spectacular year for the boys football team so far this season winning three out of three games we've had already in this season," Kirara said grinning as she watched her boyfriend bouncing with them. "Let's give it up one more time for our boys football team!"

Applause rang out through the gym as the boys dispersed, making their way back to their seats again to let the show go on.

…

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's the last performance of the night," Kirara said into the mic an hour later. "Please help us welcome five time regional cheer champions, our very own Shikon Academy cheerleaders!"

"This means it's almost over, right," Rin asked playing with a curl. "I'm getting tired."

"Yeah it's almost over but you still have to come to the party with us," Kagome said reaching over Sango and grabbing her arm. "At least stay for like fifteen minutes then you can go back to the dorm."

"Okay since you're practically begging," Rin said smiling.

"Great!"

The cheerleaders ran out onto the floor taking their marks, arms resting on their waist as they pasted on what appeared to be fake smiles. The music started, _Earthquake _by Mýa blasting through the speakers as they began, hips moving side to side.

Miroku swooned, "Shake it girls."

"You are such a pervert," Sango said rolling her eyes. "And now you see why I _refuse _to join the cheerleaders or the dance team. You stare too hard and you're drooling."

About midway through the song, it switched to _Pretty Girl Rock _by Keri Hilson.

"I love this song," Kagome said before beginning to sing with it.

"It annoys me half to death," Sango commented as her hands came to rest over her ears.

"I agree with Sango," Rin said following in similar action.

"I don't care what they're dancing to," Miroku said before cupping his hands around his mouth, "You're looking good out there ladies!"

"Pervert," Sango mumbled.

…

With one last stomp, the cheerleaders ended their dance before kicking their legs up Cancan style and running back to their positions around the room.

Kirara walked to the center of the room with Shippo at her side and placed the mic to her mouth, "Thank you everybody for coming out tonight and making this pep rally a success. One down, two more to come! Join us for a celebration in our football captain, Kouga Wolfe's dorm hall. You'll find food, cake, music, and many amazing festivities going on there so come out and continue to celebrate back to school with us."

Shippo then stepped forward, "Now we're going to dismiss you by class so freshmen, you may leave."

The entire freshmen section stood and quickly made their way out the door, fearful of what was possibly to come. The rumors about freshmen initiation had been floating all around the school for the past month since they had been back.

"They cleared out fast," Kohaku commented, "Alright sophomores, you're free to go."

Each and every sophomore quickly stood and made their way out of the gym with Kohaku following close behind.

"And now the juniors are excused," Kikyou said pointing to their section.

"C'mon Rin, let's head to C hall and join the party," Kagome said taking the girl's hand in hers and standing up from her seat.

"Alright, but only for about fifteen minutes," Rin said as they began to make their way out of the room.

…

As soon as Rin stepped into C hall, her eyes grew wide at the transformation. It didn't look anything like how it had three days ago when she came there to study with Sango, Kagome, and Miroku, "What the heck did they do to it?"

"It looks great right," she heard Kirara say behind her.

Turning quickly, she was instantly pulled into the blonde's arms, "I never thought that you would come out and join us for something like this. You like to stay cooped up in your room."

"That's what we told her," Sango said smiling as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you guys thirsty," Shippo asked tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, could you be a dear and go grab us something to drink," Kirara asked.

"You've got it, c'mon Miroku, I don't think you want to stick around for the next conversation that's sure to come," Shippo said indicating for Miroku to follow him. "Girl talk, trust me."

"Oh yeah," Miroku said following the kitsune away from the group of women who made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"So what did you think of the pep rally," Kirara asked pulling at her jean skirt as she crossed her legs over each other.

"I loved it," Kagome chimed, "Especially the teachers dancing; priceless."

"Definitely, the teachers were like the highlight of the whole thing," Sango said laughing at the memory.

"And how about you, Rin," Kirara asked. "Since this is your first one, I'd like to know how much you enjoyed it."

"I had fun, maybe I'll go to the next one," Rin said before turning her head at the sound of the door to the hall opening.

What she saw made her jaw drop. She hadn't really noticed what Sesshomaru had been wearing because it was so dark in the gym but now in good lighting she took in the full extent of his outfit; black dress pants neatly pressed into his dress shoes with creases in the front of the pants accented with what appeared to be a Gucci belt. His shirt was a brown dress shirt buttoned up to the collar bone with a black vest covering it; a brown handkerchief sticking out the left breast pocket. His long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail that rested at the nape of his neck. He really was a sight to see.

"That my dear is Sesshomaru Takahashi," Kirara said noticing Rin staring at the boy. "He just transferred here this year, him and his half-brother, Inuyasha. He's the heir to the Takahashi business after he finishes college. He's a somewhat nice guy when you get to know him but he's quiet as hell most of the time. Not really a people person."

Rin nodded as she watched him practically glide by to the refreshments table.

"He defines elegance and grace where as his half-brother is the complete polar opposite." Kirara continued waving at one of the students that passed by, "Two different mothers."

"Meaning he's rough and doesn't give two flying fucks what people think about him," a gruff voice said from behind them.

Kirara turned around and smiled at him, "Well hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again too."

"Keh," the boy in the red hoodie – Inuyasha – snorted turning his nose up in the air. "I only came because you asked me to, Kirara."

"You two know each other," Sango asked raising a brow.

"Unfortunately," Inuyasha muttered walking around and taking a seat on the only empty spot of the couch.

"His father and mother are friends with my parents," Kirara said disregarding his remark. "I've known dog boy here since he was a baby."

"Don't start with the name calling, feline," Inuyasha said rolling his golden eyes.

"And as you can see he has a smart ass mouth," Kirara commented with a laugh. "But underneath all that, there's a big softy there, right Yash?"

"Really with the fucking nicknames," Inuyasha commented.

"Something against being called that," Kagome asked looking over at the silver haired, dog eared boy.

"He doesn't like it," Kirara whispered, "Drives him nuts every time I say it."

"You're damn right it does," Inuyasha bit out rather harshly.

"Anyways, have any plans for the weekend," Kirara asked waving Inuyasha off who turned his back and slumped against the arm of the couch.

"Not really," Sango said nonchalantly, "why? Got something planned?"

"Well you know Sunday is my birthday and tomorrow I had planned on going out to celebrate," Kirara said. "I wanted to invite you guys to come with but if you're busy I totally understand."

There was a grunt before Inuyasha stood to leave and do… something. He didn't know what but he needed to get away from all these damn women.

"Well you can count me in," Kagome said a few moments after Inuyasha disappeared. "Otherwise I'd be lying around the dorm sleeping all weekend which is absolutely no fun at all."

"Me too," Sango threw in. "I'll celebrate with you, how about you Rin?"

"I'll be there," Rin said right as Miroku and Shippo returned to the group.

"Here you girls go," they said in unison as they passed drinks to them before sitting on the couch opposite of them.

"What'd you guys talk about while we were gone," Shippo asked as his head began to nod to the song; _Before I Met You _by Usher.

"Nothing much, just them coming out tomorrow to help me celebrate my birthday," Kirara said. "You'll be there too, right Miroku?"

"Of course I will," Miroku said smiling, "Especially if Sango is going to be there."

"Because I love you Kirara, I won't back out of coming," Sango said looking over at the feline demoness. "But I swear Miroku if you touch me, I'll cut your hands off."

Rin began to chuckle at her friends, shaking her head all the while. They truly were something else.

…

"Hey Kirara," Shippo said a few moments later as the song changed; _Bleeding Love _by Leona Lewis, "care to dance with me?"

"Of course," Kirara said putting the cup she held in her hand down on the end table. "Watch my drink please guys."

"Course," Rin said shooing her away.

"Sango, can I have this dance," Miroku asked.

Sango bit into her bottom lip as she looked around the room for a moment before looking back at Miroku, "Fine but no funny business, got it?"

"Of course, as you wish," Miroku said holding his hand out to her.

She took it, standing from her seat on the couch and walked onto the floor with him.

Kagome was next to stand up and disappear as the song changed again; _Mr. Incredible _by Mýa, looking for someone she could dance with leaving Rin all alone. She gazed out at the crowd of dancers until she spotted _him_ dancing with whom she presumed to be Kagura. He must have noticed her looking at him because as soon as Kagura's back was turned in her direction, he looked at her, holding her gaze in an intense manner. Rin could feel herself melt into a puddle just by his stare. His eyes, so beautiful and gold, bore into her soul it seemed; if she had been standing, she would have gone weak kneed and fallen to the floor beneath her.

_How do I explain something unexplainable? Hurry, this here is was unobtainable. Love always takes my breath away._

She blinked when he finally turned away, allowing herself to gather her bearings again.

_What was that, _she thought. _He just looked at me and I felt like I couldn't breathe for a few moments._

_He ain't perfect but he's my Mr. Incredible, Incredible. He's the truth, no lie, Mr. Incredible, Incredible. He gives me love, love, love. He knows just how and what. He ain't perfect but he's my Mr. Incredible, Incredible._

_I think it's time I get out of here, _she thought as the song continued.

…

Standing to her feet, she made her way through the crowd to where Kirara was dancing with Shippo. Touching her shoulder lightly, she gained the feline's attention, "Rin, what's up?"

"I'm going to head back to my room," Rin said. "I have a ton of homework to do, my head is starting to hurt, and I'm a bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Oh, okay, well take some Tylenol and lie down," Kirara said. "I'll let Sango and Kagome know you've gone back to your room for you. Feel better."

"Thanks, Kirara, I will," Rin said turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Kirara called waving as she left the room.

Rin quickly exited C hall and made her way through the corridors until she arrived at the courtyard. Quickly walking through, holding her arms around herself as she crossed, she headed for N Hall before stepping through and heading to her room.

Walking inside, she kicked the shoes off and went straight to the bathroom. Turning on the facet, she splashed cold water on her face to cool herself down.

_I don't know what just happened, but that was scary and I never want to deal with it again, _she thought turning off the water before heading back into the room.

She pulled opened her drawer and pulled out her red and black flannel pajama pants and a black camisole before throwing them on her bed. She stripped out of the clothes Kagome and Sango got her before dumping them in hamper and pulling on her pajamas.

She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her, hiding underneath them as she fought to fall asleep. All the while, the scene in C Hall continued to play in the back of her mind. The way that he looked at her as if he knew something that was still a mystery to her, _I'll have to find out what it is the next time I see him._


End file.
